


When the Summers Over

by BaratheonBabe



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:37:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaratheonBabe/pseuds/BaratheonBabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is going to be what happens after my Huckleberry Friend...even though it's not finished but I've had this written for a while and I just feel like posting it now. It's short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Summers Over

It was the final day of a fine summer vacation. Sansa’s father and Uncle Robert had been transferred to a police station in Georgia - a marvelous coincidence that meant she could stay close to Margeary, who visited often. This was also where Gendry’s mother lived.

Sansa was feeding her goldfish lady, and Marge sat in the corner in her daisy dukes and white tank top drawing tattoos onto her legs with Sansa’s set of multi colored Sharpies. 

“Do you go to Gendry’s school?” she asked her. 

“No I finished high school,”Marge said “I haven’t ever mentioned that?”

Sansa shook her head “No.”

“Yeah, I was home schooled by my Grandma and then I took the GED, scored so high I got a real High School diploma,” she smiled “When I was little I couldn't stand to be away from her, I threw massive fits - What do you think?” She held up a sun kissed leg covered in pink vines and flowers.

“Beautiful,” Sansa replied “But I think it needs something else.” she walked over and picked up a red sharpie and straddled Marge on the floor. 

“What are you doing?”

“I’m just adding some things,”she said starting to draw a rose in the concave space where her throat met her collarbone and then moving outward adding more petals. 

“That actually feels really nice, I mean I don’t know if you’re drawing a penis or something because I can’t see but it feels really nice.”

“Oh I’m not it’s a rose.”

When sansa was done there she picked up the pink marker and went to work on margery’s thighs “You can’t just have them on your feet and calves and not your whole leg,” Sansa explained with one of knees propping up Margeries leg and the other wrapped around her back as she leaned forward and mimicked Margereary’s vines and flowers. Marge squealed as she started drawing up her inner thigh “Eeee! stop stop stop!”

“Oh, okay.” Sansa said putting the cap back on the marker “Sorry...Do you want me to get off of you?”

“No you’re fine where you are.”

They both sat there silently for a moment holding back smiles.

Then Margaery pulled a surprise attack and began tickling Sana’s ribs, pushing her too the floor. Sansa laughed and squirmed. 

Margaery picked up the red marker and held down Sansa’s forehead “You know what I’m going to do? I’m going to draw a big red penis on your face!”

“No no!” Sansa cried squirming and laughing “Don’t do that! I have to go to school tomorrow! I have to go to school!” 

Margery started her face drawing pulling Sansa’s red hair back hard to keep her still “Stop moving or it will be and ugly penis!”

“No no no!!”

“Mmmm, K done!”

“No!” Sansa reached for the bottom drawer of her vanity table where she kept a hand mirror. Marge reached over still on top of her, and got it for her.

Sansa snatched it and looked at her face...she had a little red heart on her right cheek bone “That’s the prettiest little penis I’ve ever seen margeary. Have a look at yours.”

Sansa turned the mirror and Marge admired the rose on her collarbone “Oh that’s very pretty. But You’ll have to draw me a necklace with it, with green vines and little rose buds.” She handed Sansa the red and green markers and leaned forward. 

Sansa leaned up on and elbow and went to work drawing Marge’s necklace. She moved some of her long brown hair aside, and kissed the skin underneath it after making a mark.

That was when her Mom walked in without knocking.

“Hello Mrs. Stark,” Marge said instantly. 

Sansa jerked her head around “Its not what it looks like!”

Catlyn rolled her eyes shutting the door behind her “You have green on your lips.”

Sansa reached for her mouth.  
“Okay girls, I just want to set some ground rules.”

“Yes ma’am Marge said climbing off of Sansa and sitting criss cross applesauce on the floor like the perfect student. Sansa also did so hesitantly.

“Alright, I only have three rules about sex in this house-”

“MOM!” Sansa covered her face with her hands. 

“Rule number one, I don’t want to hear it!”  
Margeary cut in “Mrs. Stark we aren’t-”

“BZZZBZZZ, shhh,”

Marge held her lips together and nodded.

“Rule number two, it has to be safe,-” she put one hand on her hip “Now while lesbianism is marvelous protection against accidental pregnancy, there are still STI’s and STD’s SO the man at the free clinic told me this was all you’d need.” She fished around in a plastic bag and Sansa groaned. 

She sat down several boxes onto Sansa’s vanity table “Now I’m not going to keep track of these, in fact I would appreciate if you hid them from me.”

“K, mom. I don’t think we’’ll be needing them but okay.”

Her Mom left the room, looking like she was in rout for Arya’s with more boxes in the bag.

“You don’t think my Mom knows about Arya and Gendry do you?”

“Well she knew about us.”

Sansa rested her chin on her thumb “You don’t think Arya and Gendry are-”

“Oh no way. You said he hardly comes to visit right?”

“Yeah, and when he does visit they just hog the systems in the game room. I think their thing was just a phase. They’re more like bros now.”

“Soo,” Margeary pointed to the boxes “Do you wanna play?”

“No way! I’m never going to be able to use those without thinking of my mother!”


End file.
